The Best Part Is Always The First
by AnotherTornRose
Summary: JetxZuko slash. Not complete. On a walk into the city, Zuko and Jet meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, like most slash stories about JetxZuko, the writers always set it as if everything had happened with Jet and Zuko stealing food together, believing 'Lee' was firenation, etc. I'm not gonna do it that way. I'm making it as if they had never met, and just did in Ba Sing Se, not on the fairy. K? K.**

**Oh and I'm using WordPad so there may be many words misspelled o.o Sorreh. Now on with the story;;;**

**Chap1.**

Zuko layed in his bed, staring off to the cieling, with his hands resting on the bad of his head. He had no motivation to walk out of his apartment to work for his dear uncle. Iroh must've still been waiting for him in the kitchen, serving his favorite tea. Zuko sighed to himself and pulled himself up. With a grunt he looked over to the door where he found there was a note.

As he walked over lazily, he could just tell it was from Uncle.

'Zuko,

you seemed to be in a very deep thought, since you hadn't even noticed I was by your door for about a whole minute. Tea is served, by the time you read the note, I'm afraid it'll be cold already.

So sad...

Anyways, help yourself and make sure to heat it up. It tastes rather bitter without the warmth. I went out to buy ocean cumquats.

Sincerely, your uncle Iroh.'

Zuko was still in shock. About a minute? He must've been fucking dead. He usually snaps up before someone even gets near him. He could've been ambushed just now. How long was he thinking...?

Zuko, trying to get the doubt out of his mind, headed down to the kitchen to find his tea on a nice medium plate with delicious rice cookies on the side. Standing by the table, he heated up his cup and drank to his delight. Taking a little nibble of the cookies from time to time he glanced at the door wondering when his uncle was coming back home.

And just when he had thought the question, the door opened rather fast to reviel his uncle walking into the room with a large grin on his face and a welcoming bag of ocean cumquats, and what seemed, like a letter on the top. "What's that?" Zuko asked bluntly yet curiously.

"Nephew, I met a woman at the market, she was the one at the stall, and gave me one free cumquat with every three cumquat purchase! These people are wonderful at bargans. And she gave me her work schedule, to pass by whenever I need something." He said oh so joyfully. Zuko rolled his eyes and took another bite from a cookie, unamused.

Iroh put the bag on the counter and started to unpack the tasty vegetable.

"You know, Zuko, you should really explore the town a little. No worries, also, I can work the shop fine. You need a break." His uncle smiled tenderly with concern in his eyes. Zuko processed what he said for well a few seconds. He didn't like the fact he'd have to be walking around the town in the hot sun, being surrounded by these ignorant Earth Kingdom bastards, but it beats serving tea loving ignorant Earth Kingdom bastards stuck in a shop. "Fine." Zuko said tiredly with a bit of harshness in his voice-like always.

Zuko walked the streets of Ba Sing Se with his short sleeved dirty green shirt and normal dark pants. His brown old leather shoes sweeping the dirt only making Zuko cough, he passed a stall of apples, glancing over he sees a tall boy. Tan, messy dull brown hair. Even though he couldn't see the boys face, he realized he saw this guy stealing food for everyone on the fairy. He could tell by the same clothing and wheat peaking out of the corner of his face. He was holding up an apple, Zuko figured he was seeing if it was good. But instead, he saw that the boy looked over his shoulder, then over the other, to stick it into his bag. The man selling the apples was too busy to realize he stole it, talking to an old lady. The boy just walked away swiftly. Zuko had such a curiosity, he didn't know where it came from, and he wanted to resist the urge to follow him, but he couldn't keep the promise. He walked behind the guy, acting as if he were looking at the ground.

Maybe 5 minutes into walking across the small area, the man pulled out the apple and took a large bite out of it. Munching onto it, he stopped. Zuko hesitated but not to give up his cover, he just kept walking, a little bit more to the right, though. But to his dismay, the boy turned and looked Zuko straight in the eye as he passed him. Zuko looked away as far as he could, and almost felt humiliated. Walking passed the boy, he didn't know where he was going, but as long as the mysterious rebel wasn't staring at his foolishness, he would be glad to get out of there.

An hour later, Zuko didn't know where he was. At least his uncle somehow knew he was gonna get lost, but thank the spirits that he let Zuko take care of himself.

Zuko sat by the street, arms crossed onto his knees. He found himself lost in the view of busyness of the city. He sighed. What was he gonna do?

"Maybe you should just go back home."

Zuko jumped at the sound of a voice talking directly to him. He looked straight in front of him and up. To find the rebel boy he saw earlier looking down at him. He raised his eye-brow and spoke again "Do you talk or do you think I can read your mind?" He smirked and held out a hand. Zuko scowled and stood up by himself. "I'm fine by myself." The boy took back his hand and held them in front of himself "Don't get all defensive, I was just trying to help." Zuko suddenly felt bad. Which he never does, and never has before. Only to his uncle whenever he did something wrong or offending to the caring man. "I'm just tired, and why? You don't even know me." "Alright then, well I'm Jet. You are?" He said nodding and looking at him while he bit on his wheat. Zuko got nervous. 'What do I tell him...?' He thought. "Lee." He said quickly.

"My name is Lee." Wanting to facepalm, he still let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding.

"Alrighty Lee, well what're ya doin out here?"

"I'm on a walk. My uncle gave me a break from working at the shop today." Zuko said honestly.

"What shop?" Jet said tilting his head up with curiosity.

"The tea shop back in town."

"Ah! That nice ol' tea place over there by the market I saw you walking in."

Zuko blushed at the thought that he was secretly following Jet. "Uhm, yeah." He said scratching the back of his head. "So, ya lost?" Jet asked putting his arm around Zuko. Zuko, still blushing, just nodded hesitantly. It was sorta embarrasing to admit he was lost. "Alright, just come with me." Jet winked and started walking back with Zuko.

Maybe about 50 minutes into the walk, they had only said few words to each other. Zuko couldn't help but noticed Jets appearance was simply astonishing. He was tall, tan, flawless and soft skin, dark chocolate eyes, a very cute smile, this impressing smirk, but best of all, his personality was as charming as can be. He would smile, wether Zuko did or not, as well.

"So, Lee," Jet snapped Zuko out of his thoughts. "ya like working at the shop?"

Zuko scratched his head "Uh, yeah, I guess...It gives me something to do." "Haha, doesn't sound like you have too much fun, huh?" "Not really." Zuko said bluntly. "Hm, I bet you got some lady fans, though." Jet said grinding his jaw, the wheat turning fast. Zuko was puzzled, he had never really thought about that, and why would Jet care anyway? "Uhm, well, I...really don't know." And little did he care.

He had always had little to no interest in women. The only girl he had only ever cared about was Mai. But that's long gone and over.

"Ya don't? You haven't noticed any girls lookin' at ya?" Jet said looking at Zuko with his dazed eyes and cocked eye brows. His hair swaying around his eyes, making it all the more beautiful. "Not really. I don't notice those kinds of things." Jet chuckled "So you're one'ah those guys."

"What?" Zuko said turning his head to Jet completely.

"Well, you don't think 'bout girls, you don't care 'bout em', ya don't talk 'bout em'." Jet said as if he knew it all. Zuko waited for the outcome "Aha...?" He said, anticipating an answer. Jet smirked "It's nothing. I'm crazy."

"No need to say, I noticed that a long time ago." Zuko said biting the inside of his lower lip.

"Ah, so you noticed that, but you don't notice girls, hm?" Jet smirked teasingly at Zuko. Zuko blushed again "Wh-wha-what do you mean? It has nothing to do with that."

Jet nodded "Of course not." He winked and grinned. The wheat peeking out of his teeth.

Zuko scowled frustrated. "Who are you?"

Jet then walked in front of Zuko, backwards to face the scarred, paler boy with the golden eyes. "Why don't you try and find out?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, not knowing what he meant by that, he just brushed it off and kept walking till Jet stood by him again. Into another 5 minutes, they found the shop. "Alright, where this is where ima' leave ya'."

"Yeah. Bye." Zuko said, walking away.

"Wait, Lee," Jet said loudly, grabbing his arm. Zuko looked back, surprised. Jet walked close. Almost an inch away from his face, Jet looked down at the boy. "Is the tea here any good...?" Zuko didn't know what to say. "Uh...I guess. It's called the best in the city..." Zuko said, trying not to sound so proud of it.

"Hm, then maybe I'll come by n' check it out some day, eh?" Jet said smiling with relaxed eyes.

Zuko felt like smiling, but didn't let it happen. "Sure. Why not." He bit the inside of his lip again.

"K, see ya 'round, dragon eyes." Jet said with a wink. And with that, he disappeared into the alley across the street.

Zuko, with a small smile that forced itself onto his face, with those last words Jet had said, he walked back into the shop and wondered if tomorrow was gonna bring the same eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys! I really sucked at the first chapter of this story ._.' Wow. I even put 'bad' instead of 'back' on the first fucking sentence . -.-' Damn it. Anyways, sorry for the misspelling and stuff. Ima get better soon enough P:

Enjoy c:

Well, turned out, after a week, Zuko had not seen the boy again. Either because he hadn't gotten out anymore, or because Jet just really didn't feel like seeing him again. And for some reason Zuko didn't understand, he kinda felt hurt by it.

But nonetheless, he was fine.

Serving tea to the ignorant Ba Sing Se people was his new beat. Yep. He was all good.

Oh who was he kidding? He was miserable. But, like always, he held his chin up.

"Anything else you might need, ma'am?" Zuko said, trying his best not to give the middle-aged woman a death glare. She was bossing him around all day, complaining about everything. The service, the tea, yes, even the tea! 'Cause it was cold, or it was too hot, or it needed something, etc.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," The woman said nodding and with a large smile across her face. Zuko nodded and was walking away until- "Oh wait, yes, I need one more thing!" Zuko stopped in his tracks with a very irritated look, until he turned his heal and faked a little grin. More like an obvious expression of him grinding his teeth together. "What?" He said rather agressively.

"Dear, what is your name?" "Lee." Zuko said unfortunately. The lady smiled "And may I ask how old you are?" She said with a slight tilt she made of her head, her long dark hair swaying a bit. "I'm 17. Why?" Zuko said annoyed.

"Why that's splended! I have a daughter. Her name is Zulya. I think you two would get along swimmingly!" She said with a sweet grin. Zuko raised his eye-brow. "Uh, lady-" "We'll be back tomorrow in the morning. Thank you so much for your lovely service." She said with a nod, and with that she just walked away. Zuko, tired of all this stupid shit. Just walked back to the kitchen to put the cup and plate in the sink, to later wash. "What was that, nephew?" Iroh appeared at the kitchen door. "Nothing, Uncle. Just another customer with meaningless expectations." He said by the sink, tugging at his apron, trying to get it to loosen up. "What do you mean? I over heard her saying she'll be back tomorrow! What did you do to get her so pleased?" "She just wants me to meet her daughter." Zuko said rather unpleasently. "Well that's wonderful! You may just have a lady friend on the way! I'm impressed, nephew. You must have made such a great impression on her to make her want to bring her daughter!" Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about this." He said, and walked back to take another order.

And for some reason, he never even once thought about that woman for the rest of the day. The only thing on his mind was Jet...Why wasn't he back? Why hadn't he kept his promise? Well, he had said _"maybe I'll come by n' check it out some day, eh?" _He never said it'd be so soon...Zuko sighed. Was he gay...?

Suddenly, Zuko felt himself hit the ground. He tripped. 'Wha-what?' Did he just think that? He got up and ran over to the mirror. With a gulp he stared at himself in the mirror. 'I must be going nuts! I'm not a fag! What the hell?' Zuko said furrowing his eye-brows with a scowl among his lips. 'What? Of course not!'

Zuko wondered, pondering on what he had just thought. 'I mean...I think Jet's rather...good looking...he's a charmer...but I don't like guys. I just don't.' He looked at himself again. 'Well...I don't like girls all that much...' Zuko pouted, relaxing his face, and instead, raising only one eye-brow to the top of his forhead. 'Well...nothing's proven just yet. Maybe I'll like that girl...?' Zuko sighed. He just knew it wasn't gonna be exactly...the same.

The next day, Zuko was just serving a cup of tea, like usual, but then the familiar lady from the previous day came in. But, this time, a girl followed behind her. The girl, with her face hidden behind her bangs, as her head was bowed and to the side, facing the floor, was dressed in a very covering purple and black dress. Fur and silk dressing her body from neck to toe. Her hair black, long and straight, with pale white skin as could tell from her right cheek and right side of her pink lips-as all he could see, since the girl was facing the wall. But as her mother picked a seat, the girl, Zuko assumed would be Zulya, raised her head. She had very light brown eyes. Cinnamon almost. With a blank expression and bangs cut exactly across her right eye-brow. Zuko had to admit, she reminded him very plainly about Mai. It was almost scary. He approached the table. The two women were sat across from eachother. And as he stood in the middle, he noticed something;

This girl had a scar. Across her left eye. But not a large burn scar, but a scar that you could tell, was caused by a slash across her eye. And, as effect, the girl had her eye lose all color, drained to a dull and light baige color. Obviously, she had to be blind on that side.

"May I help you?" Zuko said still curiously staring at the girl. The woman talked, though. "Hello, Lee! This is my daughter; Zulya. I mentioned her yesterday." She said with a grin. And, Zuko, trying to look unamused, was impressed to hear the girl talk "Seriously, mom? You're doing this again?" She said "Dear, don't complain in front of people, it's rude." The mother snapped. The girl sighed and turned her head to look at the waiter. She, of course, had to turn it slighty even more to the left to see. Zuko stared, dazed. Their eyes met and it was kinda weird. The girls eye-brows furrowed, and she pouted. As did Zuko.

"This is Zuko, Zulya." The lady said. Zulya just rolled her eyes. "I figured, mom." Zuko felt a tiny smile raise to the corner of his lips. He liked this girl. "Well, uhm...I gotta get back to my shift." The girl just bit the side of the inside of her cheek and turned to her mom "I just want an urban cherry tea." She said with a monotone feel to her voice. "I'd like a creamed green tea, thank you." The woman smiled. Zuko nodded, wrote it down on his notes and walked off. "How was it?" Iroh appeared yet again to see how Zuko was doing in the kitchen. "Uncle, it's fine." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure! But do you like her?" Zuko thought about it. Sure, she seemed to be his type, but, it just didn't make sense. He didn't feel...attraction...though, he wouldn't know. He felt some sort of feelings with Mai, but, it just wasn't what he thought love felt like. Real romance. And, for some reason, when he thought about attraction, Jet came to his mind. He felt a flushed whenever around that rebel. Zuko sighed. That boy was driving him nuts.

Maybe into an hour into his shift, he didn't have much fun. The day was a slow day. And the woman and her dark daughter had left after drinking their tea.

Sighing, Zuko washed the glass cups and dried his hands. Since it was all empty, he decided to sit in one of the booths and look up to the cieling and play with a fig that was on the chair. Biting the flesh on the inside of his mouth, he heard the door open. Disappointed, he got up to see who walked in, of course, only to say; "Hello, how may I-" reframing from saying the an innapropriate word, he hesitated and continued "hhhelp...you...?" He said looking up.

"Haha, I don't know. Got any sweet tea?"

Zuko realized who it was. And oddly, had the urge to run up to the rebel and tackle him. What?

"Jet?" Zuko said, rather stupidly. Somehow he said it as if he could just not believe who was standing in front of him. As if he was scared it'd be just some hobo in a costume of the boy he met only a few days ago.

"Hey there, dragon eyes. I told you I'd swing down here, din' I?" He said smirking.

Zuko rolled his eyes, in this way, to give a sign of a smile. "Sweet tea it is, then?" Zuko said raising his brow to the guy. Jet nodded with an odd twinkle in his eye. Zuko, not needing to write this into his notes, not with this one, walked off to get his order.

Jet laughed "Damn! The stuff you've been through in this tea shop, haha!" He said wiping his tears from his eyes. Trying not to lose the wheat he had held in his mouth, he strayed from opening his mouth too wide.

Zuko nodded "Mhm. This place is pretty screwed up." He said playing with his spoon, his cup of tea already empty.

Jet smirked "Ah, brighten up, kid. Ya just gotta get out more! Have fun with friends, man." He said as if it were the easiest thing to do. "That's the problem. I have no friends to go out with. I spent my life-" Realizing he was about to say _'Chasing the Avatar' _he noticed it wouldn't be the most ideal thing to say. "...spent my life...stuck working...for my uncle." He said, mentally exhaling the breath he was holding in desperately.

"Hm. That sucks. How 'bout you hang with me n' my crew, then?" Zuko didn't know what to reply. All he ever did was work, sleep, lay in bed bored and practice his sword fighting. "Uh...wha'?" He said unsure. "Well, on your free days, or after your shifts, you can just explore with us." "Who's us?" "I, Smellerbee n' Longshot. My friends. And the only family I got in this city." Jet said with the most serious face Zuko has seen on this guy.

"Uh...I'd have to talk to my uncle about that..." Zuko said scratching the back of his head.

Jet rolled his eyes and smirked "Lee, we don't do bad shit or anything. We just help people. That's why we're called 'The Freedom Fighters'. And most of the time we just have fun anyway. Pull a few harmless pranks, screw eachother around, normal friend stuff. And besides, they work, too, so it'll be just you and me most of the time." Jet said with a flirty tone at the end of the sentence. But Zuko doubted that Jet realized it.

"Hm...sounds harmless." Zuko says looking to the side.

"It is." Jet said reassuringly. "And, we could totally use that tea of yours. It's delicious." Jet said charmingly. Zuko looked down, evaying a smile. "I'll talk to my uncle about it..."


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys c: I'ma update this thing really quickly. Daily I think Woot woot! 'Cause I hate writing in semesters. School's gonna get rough. Especially since my ex is going to my school, I doubt I'll even have any motivation to do anything anymore e_e ugh. I hate my exs .

Anyways- this chapter's gonna have a more...juicy detail to it ;D

Oh, and one more thing...where does Zuko put his swords? O-o In a pouch right...? On his hip or on his back? . Damn it I forgot to search for it on Google! Ugh. Ima just guess.

Enjoy! :D

Note; RATED M.

Zuko stood outside of the tea shop, checking the sky, seeing how low the sun was. It was getting late, the sun was setting. Iroh surprisingly let him go with Jet wherever they were going. Since aparently; it was a slow day. Where was Jet anyway? Zuko sighed, cross his arms, and bowed his head to let the hair hang over.

"Why hello there."

Zuko raised his head, knowing this wasn't Jet.

It was that annoying lady from three days ago.

And

With her daughter.

"Zuko, dear, what're you doing outside? You should be working." She said with a serious tone. Her daughter sighed. 'Ugh. I hate how she thinks she knows me.' "Uhm, I'm waiting for someone. I got off early."

"Oh! Alright! Well, who are you waiting for?"  
"My friend."

"Mmm...it's getting quite late," She said looking at her daughter "Maybe you should walk with us. You look so bored, dear." She said as if she were so concerned. Zuko looked at Zulya. Zulya rolled her eyes and twisted her nose. "Uh, I really shouldn't, he'll be here any moment..." "Oh, nonesense! Come!" She said placing her hand on his back, insisting he come. Zuko clammed his teeth together and furrowed his eyebrows. "Listen lady, I don't know what your prob-"

"Sorry for being late!" Jet came running towards the three people. He settled by Zuko and put his arm around him. "Haha, sorry, but he's with me." Jet smiled. The lady looked at them oddly. As if she thought he were insane. Zuko's eyes widened "Oh! No, not like-" "Anyways, we'll see ya around." He said nodding and pulling Zuko away. Zuko saw that Zulya kept her eyes on them as they walked away. Zuko looked at Jet. "What the fuck, man?" He said harshly. "Hey, I just saved you back there from crazy woman and a sad teenage girl, you should be thanking me." Zuko slightly agreed, but he could tell that that 'sad teenage girl' was also a damaged one. And...she pretty much reminded him so much of himself. Though, his mother wasn't an over-controling bitch. But, his father did treat him as a lesser person. And he could tell that's how she treats her.

"Whatever." That's all he could manage.

"So, I'm gonna introduce you to my friends, I'm taking you to my apartment. That cool?"

Zuko almost felt himself blush. He's never been to anyones apartment. Let alone someone who he barely knows apartment. "Sure. I don't mind." He said with a scratch on the neck.

Jet smiled "Cool...Wait, what's that?" Jet said pointing to a sword pouch on Zukos back. Zuko looked "These are my swords. I don't like going outside of the apartment without them." "You're a fighter?" Jet looked impressed. Zuko nodded. Jet smiled "Way cool."

Jet and Zuko had long conversations. Mostly about Jets past and Zukos present. Jet laughed a lot, he was a real outgoing dude. And very easy to talk to. But Zuko on the other hand, never laughed once...though, to Zukos surprise, Jet made him smile. And, real genuine smiles. Not the ones Zuko forced himself to make 'cause he didn't feel like disappointing. He would just grin, naturally, 'cause Jet really amused him. He cracked stupid jokes and funny statements. Even, just Jet laughing made Zuko feel like smiling...it was nice.

"We're here."

Jet said stopping at an entrence of a small house. Zuko thought it was cute. It wasn't huge, but it looked cozy. As they walked in, Zuko saw two people. One sitting at a window and the other shooting airows at a make-shift dart placed on a near wall.

"Hey guys. This is Lee. My buddy I told you about." Jet said smiling, looking at Zuko. "This is Smellerbee and Longshot." Jet said nodding at them. "So you're the Lee he's been talking about nonestop." Apparently this was Smellerbee talking, as the two strangers approached them. A...boy? Or...a girl? Zuko couldn't tell. It looked like a boy, but the eyes seemed to be very feminine. Aside from everything else. "She's just joking." Jet said glaring at Smellerbee, as if he wished she hadn't said anything. Oooook, a girl then. Zuko nodded. He really didn't know what to say...one of the worst parts about Zuko is that he's a little...socially awkward.

"Does he talk?" Smellerbee said. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry...I just don't..." "Say much?" Smellerbee continued. "Yeah." Zuko said scratching his forehead. "He loosens up once ya get ta' know him." Jet said laying down onto a dirty and cheap looking couch, playing with a tiny ball, throwing it to the cieling then catching it as it fell. "Hm. Well whatever. It's cool Jet made a new friend. Me and Longshot were worried he'd hate Ba Sing Se since there isn't so much to do here." 'Longshot doesn't talk much does he?' Zuko thought to himself since all Longshot had been doing was standing there and listening. And Smellerbee would glance at him, all he'd do would nod. "Well, what did you do before coming here?" Zuko said trying so hard to create conversation. "We'd do what we do a bit here. Help people, take in lost kids and...well, do whatever we could to live. Here everything comes a bit easier. Since now Longshot and I have jobs. Jet has yet to get one."

"Oh. So that's Freedom Fighters?" Zuko said still trying.

"Basically, yeah. But that's over now...we've gone our seperate ways." Smellerbee said, tearing up. Longshot putting his arm around her, hugging her sideways.

Zuko felt bad. He could almost feel her hurt...which doesn't happen often. Then, Zuko looked over to Jet, Jet was staring right at him. Zuko blushed and looked away. As effect, Jet chuckled and walked over to the three. "Guys, let's save the sad shit for later, let's go have fun!" Jet said holding Smellerbees shoulders and smiling.

Smellerbee, wiping her tears said "We can't. I have the night shift right now and Longshot's coming to help." Jet sighed "Ok, then it's me and Lee." Jet said, turning and grinning at Zuko with a wink.

"Well, you guys have fun, then. Long and I were just waiting for you to get back. See ya later, Jet. I guess it was nice meeting you, Lee." Smellerbee said barely turning her head, walking out with the other former Freedom Fighter.

"Uh...so...what do you do when you're here alone?" Zuko said curiously, looking around. Jet chuckled "Not much, really...what do you do?" Zuko thought...sleep...not much eat...work...sword practice..."Do you fight?" Zuko blurted out. Jet raised an eye-brow. "Yeeeaaah...but...I wouldn't wanna hurt you..." Jet said grinning. Zuko felt offended. "Excuse me?" Zuko furrowed his eye-brows. "I mean, I'm not saying I assume you're a weak fighter, I just mean, I'm a really good one." Jet said way too confident. "Is this a challenge?" Zuko said glaring. "Well I don't know, can ya take it?" Jet said stepping closer, and playing with a patch of Zukos hair. Zuko bit down onto his teeth. "Fine." Jet smirked, then, withdrew his latch swords and took his stance, Zuko did as well. Though, Zuko made the first move. Jet reacted immediatly and locked them face to face "Huh, you like moving quick, then." "More than you know." Zuko said grinding his teeth together and glaring at his oponent. "Then how 'bout you let me find out..." Jet said biting his lips, with a grin. And somehow, Zuko felt as if he weren't talking about sword fighting anymore.

Suddenly, Jet moved back and started to attack Zuko with a storm of marshal art slashes. He moved slyly, smoothly and with knowledge, but Zuko knew exactly how to reply. He was walking back, but he was still dodging plenty of the slashes he was recieving. But, Zuko found a mistake in Jets current move as Jet stumbled on the dent in the wooden floor. Zuko spinned around Jet, swishing his feet as if they were a fog, moving gently around him only to cloud his sight. Sliding his right sword to Jets neck, Jet swirled around to lock his right sword to a hault as he ran his left sword to Zukos neck, Zuko did the same to block it. Them, in a tied position.

Jet smirked. "You're good." He said struggling. Their swords were dangling in the air from the force of both their upper and lower arms, both pushing into the other. Jet, with as much intensity and the other, did something different, though. He walked forward, only straining his strength even more. He got to the point where their faces were only an inch away. Zuko felt flushed. Jet, suddenly seemed to be soft again. And Zuko felt all feeling leave his arms. They both let their swords dangle to their sides, and Jet let go of his.

Taking one of his hands, to carasse the other boys face, up to where the scar was located, he felt it against his skin. He almost saw a bit of Zuko light up. He seemed like just another hurt human being.

Zuko then felt two hands, one on each side of his face. They were gentle against his skin. Light chocolate against a baige white.

Then a pair of lips

Against his.

Zukos eyes widened. Jet was kissing him.

Zuko felt his hands also lose feeling. His hands opened up, to let the swords fall to the floor. Jet leaned in harder, this time, lip locking Zuko. He started to press up against him. They both walked into the nearest wall. Zukos eyes started to relax, he felt tired of keeping them open. As his eyes floated up, they fluttered closed. He grabbed Jets wrists, what was this? Jet finally slipped his tongue into Zukos shy mouth, kissing him passionatly. Zukos eyebrows raised, his face burned with a blush. Jet pressed against him, Zuko letting go of his wrists and instead placing his hands on the others shoulders, Jet started to softly feel Zukos chest.

Zuko then felt hands go up his shirt, them feeling his uncovered skin. Zuko tightened his eyes in frustration. This urge to just take both their shirts off was overwhelming. Jet started exploring his whole upper-torso, feeling the lean, soft body of this Godly teenage boy. His muscles tightening everytime his fingers crossed their area.

Jets hands landed onto Zukos waist, pulling him against him, Zuko felt something hard come in contact with his own little friend. "Ufhh!" Zuko whined, unconciously. He hadn't even thought of it. His eyes opened wide, only to see Jet biting his lip in pleasure. Zuko blushed.

Zuko couldn't believe what had just happened. Registurring everything, he pushed Jet a little bit away. "I...We can't...We should...stop..." Zuko said panting, not understanding what was going on.

And though, his...minor situation going on in his pants was happening, he just didn't know why it was this way.

Jet sighed and stood straight. "So, you're also one of those type 'a guys." Zuko looked at Jet confused "What?" "The type of guy that won't let himself get what he really wants, but what he thinks is what he should want." Jet said setting a point "What do you mean?" Zuko said aggresively. "You like men. You want this. You just don't want to accept it." Jet pointed out. "No, I'm not gay!" Zuko said frustraded. Then he felt a hand grip onto his erection. "Aahuuh!" Zuko yelled/panted/whined/groaned (AN: =3= yes, all of that), as he had to scratch the wall behind him and squeeze his own hand.

"F-F-F-fuh-fuck!" Zuko said whining under Jets hold, which was making his erection harder. "Aha, and you say ya' don't like it." Jet smirked, pressing Zuko against the wall again. "Just let go!" Zuko said with a whiny weak voice, though, as he said this, his body only leaned into it. "P-please..." Zuko tugged on Jets sleeve. Zukos face was red, flushed, his face, weak and pleeding. Jet bit his lip and leaned in to kiss Zuko again, as he only carassed it-Zuko moaning into the kiss each time Jets fingers squeezed a bit harder.

Jet leaned down, to kiss Zukos jaw, then nibbled on Zukos ear. Zuko, whined, but then Jet gripped onto his groin aggresively, Zuko then yelped. "Fuck, Jet! Stop-!" Zuko felt his erection throb as Jet licked up Zukos neck. Zukos face burned, he had never been touched like this.

Jet started taking off his armer and shirt. Zuko observed the muscle and beauty of this guy...He was hot. Jet, then kissing down Zukos collar bone, he took Zukos shirt off for him. Zuko then felt a little guilt...he thought he wouldn't like this but...he knew he would but now look at him. Getting felt up by a guy he barely knew..

"Gaaah!" Zuko moaned, as Jet started licking Zukos nipple. Zuko gripped onto Jets hair. "Jet!" Zuko whined. This definetly was one of his sensitive spots. "J-J-Jeht!" Zuko could barely breathe, but did, heavily. Then, Zuko just did it, he pushed his lower torso up, and pulled Jet's waist towards his, pressing their erections together.

"Mmfff!" Jet groaned, accidently biting Zukos nipple. "Fffuuh!" Zuko pressed harder against Jet and held onto his hair tighter. Jet gasped and stood up to Zuko to say something "Zukoo...you're being naughty..." Jet teased as he held Zukos waist just as pressed against to his as possible. Rubbing their boners together he leaned into Zukos face. Zuko, thinking it was to say something, then felt his pants coming off. Zukos eyes widened with fear and suddenly felt so very self-concious "Whah-what?" Zuko said to Jet "We gotta get off somehow..." Jet said sincerely, with a small sneer, as he licked his own lips.

Zuko knew he was right...erections hurt after a while when they're absolutely hard. He bit his lip harder than usual and looked at Jet as if he were asking for mercey.

But, Jet was already going down. Kissing Zukos chest softly, licking his nipples on the way down. Zuko sighed and prepared for what was gonna come...literally.

Then he felt it.

Lips, wrap around his hard dick. Starting to bob a bit, tongue licking around the head. Zuko held onto Jets hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he felt the mouth go deeper, taking it all in, bobbing like a pro. Zuko gasped. He's never been so damn horny. He leaned into his lovers lips and strayed from screaming out a grunt.

'Spirits, I can't believe what I've done...' Zuko looked up to the cieling, biting his lip as he was being blown off by the boy he had only known for days.


End file.
